


HOUSE GROUP CHAT o(≧∇≦o)

by Cookiemonster2000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Just a test, My OCs, Using the homestuck skin to practice text dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiemonster2000/pseuds/Cookiemonster2000
Summary: Amy creates a group chat. No one is happy about this.





	HOUSE GROUP CHAT o(≧∇≦o)

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this is an OC work. unless you really like my dialogues i guess don't read it lol

sapphireOlympiad [SO] created "HOUSE GROUP CHAT o(≧∇≦o)"

[SO] added nocturnalConductor [NC] to "HOUSE GROUP CHAT o(≧∇≦o)"

[SO] added grayscaleScribbler [GS] to "HOUSE GROUP CHAT o(≧∇≦o)"

[SO] added sunshineGardener [SG] to "HOUSE GROUP CHAT o(≧∇≦o)"

[SO] added spectralSeer [SS] to "HOUSE GROUP CHAT o(≧∇≦o)"

SS: what

SO: FINALLY!! YOU ALL!! GOT!! ACCOUNTS!

NC: I'm leaving this group chat.

SO: D:

SO: Nooooooooo!!! don't!

NC: I know exactly what's going to happen, Amy.

NC: You're going to constantly be blowing up my phone with notifications.

GS: u know u can just turn off notifs, mc

NC: I've asked you not to call me that, Jenna.

GS: fine lol u can still turn off notifs

NC: ...I don't know how.

SG: So this is what it's like to be a part of a group chat!

SS: omg girl stop saying things that embarrass me please

SG: I'm sorry.

SS: wait

SS: no

SS: i was joking

SG: Oh! :)

SO: MARIA PLEASE DON'T LEAVE THIS CHAT

NC: Give me one good reason.

SO: HOW WILL YOU KNOW THAT WE'RE PLANNING A MOVIE NIGHT OR SOMETHING

NC: We all live together, Amy.

SO: (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)

NC: Holy shit. Stop.

SS: i gotta work i cant just sit here and watch you two flirt

SG: Cass!

SS: what

SS: they are though

SS: shrug

SO: LMAOOOO

NC: Excuse me?

GS: *eats popcorn*

SG: Cass, what are you implying?

SG: Cass?

GS: shes not gonna reply bernie

SG: How do you mention someone? To notify them?

GS: ...

SO: Don't tell her??

NC: Don't, Jenna.

GS: you type @[person's handle]

SG: @spectralSeer

NC: Jenna, come on.

GS: lol.

GS: but 4 reals what r u doin, man

SG: @spectralSeer explain yourself please!

GS: dude

SO: I CAN'T BREATHE JJKADFSJKLAD

GS: wtf im cracking up

SG: @spectralSeer I know you're still there, you sit on your phone for hours on shift!

SS: im turning off my phone bernadette quite @ing me

GS: reeeeejected

SG: :(

GS: dont worry ill hang with u

GS: ill be off shift in 20

SG: :)

NC: This is exactly what I'm talking about.

NC: And just to clarify, there is nothing going on between me and Amy.

SO: That you all know of.......

SO: ;)

NC: Amy, don't. Don't do this.

SO: I'm just saying ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

NC: I swear to God.


End file.
